Aconteceu no Carnaval
by Pamela Witch
Summary: O que aconteceria se Dexter caçasse House?


Gregory House estava em um hotel cinco estrelas no Rio de Janeiro. James Wilson fora convidado por um paciente abastado a ir passar o carnaval na cidade maravilhosa, desfrutando das mordomias do camarote da Brahma. Após ter insistido para House acompanhá-lo, acabaram discutindo por besteiras tais como o eterno sarcasmo e crueldade de House, que insistia em humilhar o anfitrião e os costumes peculiares brasileiros, levando Wilson a pedir mil desculpas e deixar House de castigo no quarto de hotel.

Greg estava dedilhando uma guitarra Fender que exigira do anfitrião, como se fora um convidado famoso, ou pelo menos um sujeito chato dado a excentricidades. Ele passou a dedilhar os acordes de "Stairway to heaven", enquanto sua mente fervilhava recordando-se do último caso médico solucionado. Isso o lembrou de Lisa Cuddy, sua chefa. Imediatamente pegou o telefone do quarto e pediu uma ligação para o Hospital Princeton-Plainsboro. Para que ligar do próprio celular se você pode debitar a ligação na diária do hotel?

- Cuddy? É House. Escute, ainda está saindo com aquele asqueroso vendedor de barquinhos da Nova Inglaterra? Cuddy? Raios! Não lhe ensinaram que é deselegante bater o telefone na cara dos outros? - House bateu o telefone com raiva.

House considerava Cuddy uma provinciana muito ingênua e fácil de manipular, entretanto, era a única que lhe puxava a orelha e o colocava na linha como um menino levado. Ela e Wilson, mas Wilson era um amigão do peito, quase um irmão. Se algum dia House se tornasse gay, com certeza se casaria com Wilson. Resta saber se Wilson, o eterno mulherengo, compartilhava dessa mesma idéia.

- Ele no mínimo iria pensar que haveria algo insidioso por detrás dessa lengalenga. Talvez até aceitasse essa retórica para descobrir que jogo eu estava fazendo. Wilson pensa que eu sou um jogo de xadrez. Mal sabe ele que eu não jogo, no máximo uns blefes...

Alguém bateu a porta.

- Quem será agora? Esses brasileiros e seus estranhos hábitos. - House dirigiu-se a porta do quarto e observou pelo olho mágico. Era um sujeitodo uniformizado como garçom. - Ok, hora do rango. Acho que meu anfitrião quer me agradar.

House abriu a porta e o funcionário entrou empurrando um carrinho de comida.

- Pediram-me para entregar esta refeição aqui Senhor. - Falou o empregado suando em bicas.

- Ponha aqui em cima dessa ridícula mesa em estilo barroco.

O sujeito avermelhado fez como lhe disseram e arrumou os pratos de iguarias no local. House curioso aproximou-se e foi inspecionar os comes e bebes.

- Wilson seu velho lobo, você está perdendo um jantar dos deuses... - House não pôde falar mais nada. Fora atacado por trás pelo garçom do hotel, que lhe injetou uma seringa no pescoço.

O funcionário amparou o médico alto e magro, enquanto ele tombava dopado.

Uma hora mais tarde, Gregory House acordou do torpor. Estava deitado sobre uma mesa que ele nem sabia que havia naquele quarto de hotel. Plástico e fitas adesivas o envolviam completamente, imobilizando-o. O empregado do hotel aproximou-se. Era alourado com olhos azuis, pele avermelhada pelo sol dos trópicos, e um perfil europeu. Estava usando um macacão com avental plástico por cima. Ele não sorria. House poderia dizer que estava sendo observado como um espécime.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Você é americano, não é? E seguiu-me até aqui porque confundi seu exame de fezes com uma cultura de Rotavírus. Não acha que está levando essa sua vingançazinha a sério demais? - House tentou comunicar-se com seu captor.

- Meu nome é Dexter Morgan, trabalho como analista forense para a polícia de Miami, e não, eu nunca o procurei como paciente, então não tem como eu ter lhe arranjado amostras de... fezes. - O homem em avental plástico falou arrepiando-se, enquanto apanhava uma pequena caixa de madeira e retirava de lá uma lâmina de vidro transparente.

Ele aproximou-se de House e fez um pequeno ferimento em seu rosto para pegar uma amostra de seu sangue.

- Aw! Você me feriu. O que é? Já começou a sessão de tortura macabra? Não me diga que vai me escalpelar como Sylar. - House fez pouco caso da sua situação.

- Não tem curiosidade em saber por que estou lhe punindo? - Dexter perguntou surpreso com o sangue frio do médico, enquanto guardava a lâmina com amostra de sangue coletado. Ele tentava conter os arrepios.

- Bem, isso é novo para mim. Nunca fui vítima de um serial killer... pelo menos não um que não fosse microscópico, e com poder de proliferação e virulência mil vezes maior do que o seu. Mas é claro, eu sempre fui mais esperto do que eles. Você por outro lado é de um gênero e espécie totalmente novos para mim. E veja só, já conseguiu anular minhas defesas e me deixar de cama.

- Os nomes Jeff Lindsay, James Manos Jr, Bryan Singer, não significam nada para você? - Perguntou Dexter abrindo um estojo de aparelhos médicos cortantes. Sua cabeça deu voltas com a visão daqueles instrumentos de tortura.

- Bryan Singer? Acho que já vi esse nome em um gibi de X-men, ou será de Superman? - House brincou.

- Jeff Lindsay, 45 anos, casado, pai de duas meninas. Um dia caiu desmaiado em via pública. Foi levado ao Princeton-Plainsboro. Você o recusou como paciente, porque ele não era interessante. Onde foi parar o seu juramento de médico, Doutor House? - Dexter sentiu náuseas. Retirou o avental plástico. Deveria ser aquele clima asfixiante do Brasil.

- Whoa, você sabe meu nome Dexter, posso chamá-lo assim? Afinal nós já somos íntimos, você até me tirou as roupas. Veja bem Dexter, eu não sou o único médico daquele hospital. Eu posso recusar um caso se outro médico puder assumi-lo. Isso não é crime. Agora, o que você pretende fazer comigo, eu te garanto que é.

- James Manos Jr, 72 anos, avô de dois meninos, tio de duas senhoras, criador de pombos...

- O cara cria pombos e sou eu quem leva a culpa pela morte dele.

- Deixe-me continuar. Um dia deu entrada no seu hospital muito doente e o senhor o rejeitou como paciente, pois estava muito ocupado com problemas particulares. Eu me informei sobre os seus problemas: vício em analgésicos. - Dexter sentou-se em uma das cadeiras do quarto. O calor o exauria.

- Você acha pouco, Dexter? Se eu tivesse aceitado o seu amigo enquanto estava em crise de abstinência, aí sim, você poderia me acusar de conduta criminosa. E quanto ao seu amigo Singer. Que crime eu cometi contra ele?

- Ele foi seu paciente. Ficou aos seus cuidados durante um ano. E após esse tempo ele foi transferido para casa aparentemente curado, mas morreu no último mês, depois de ter depositado toda fé e esperança em você, Dr. Gregory House. - A cabeça de Dexter começou a latejar. O clima do Brasil realmente era matador.

- Parabéns, você descobriu que os médicos não são infalíveis, que eu não sou um mágico, nem um deus. Bem vindo ao mundo real, Dexter.

O Serial Killer Dexter Morgan tentou levantar-se da cadeira e iniciar o esquartejamento do médico, mas ficara em dúvida sobre seu julgamento prévio do caso. Realmente não levara em conta, que muitos médicos simplesmente não conseguem salvar os pacientes. Era injusto e doloroso, e aquele médico arrogante e canalha merecia morrer, mas não pelos casos expostos. Dexter como juiz não conseguia autorizar o Dexter carrasco, a executar a pena de morte daquele indivíduo indefeso e entregue a sua mercê. Ele não podia matá-lo, aquilo tudo fora inútil. Por outro lado, seu corpo inteiro doía, de repente era como se todos os ossos do seu corpo reclamassem de dor. Dexter gemeu.

- O que foi Dexter, meu chapa? Você não está se sentindo bem? Deixe-me avaliar o seu caso, dessa posição sumamente incômoda em que me encontro, nu e plastificado, sem poder me mover. Assim que você entrou no quarto percebi que suava muito e que tinha a pele avermelhada, depois você ficou se arrepiando e eu notei que procurou uma cadeira, porque não se agüentava em pé. No início eu achei que fosse o calor, mas estamos em ambiente refrigerado...

- Diga logo que doença eu tenho.

- Whoa! Que menino apressado, mas espere aí, é o mesmo homem que decidiu me matar, porque o amigo dele lhe disse que eu era uma porcaria de médico. Acho que você faz julgamentos muito rápidos Dexter. Quem sabe você devesse aprender a ter paciência?

- Fale logo ou eu lhe corto a garganta.

- Dengue.

- Isso tem cura? Eu vou morrer?

- Bem, você está no Rio de Janeiro. Tire suas próprias conclusões.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Procure um médico. De preferência um que você não tenha despido e enrolado em papel celofane, e ameaçado cortar a garganta. Nada pessoal.

Dexter levantou-se como pôde e saiu do quarto se arrastando.

- Obrigado! A consulta médica foi cortesia da casa. Não volte sempre. Tchau Dexter... Imagino o que Wilson vai pensar em me ver assim... Talvez eu deva me preocupar com o que ele vai fazer ao me ver assim.


End file.
